codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Nuke
The Lost Nuke is a fan-fiction created by Rampantlion513 and revised by Cpt. Riley. Story Chapter 1 "Hard Impact" Afghanistan Day 1 BEGIN TRANSMISSION Sgt. Bob "Auto" Shockton and his team were being stealthy. His team was made up of John "Bravo Alpha Six" Mishnick, James "Hawk" Pearson, and Zach "Zero" Callahan. The team was moving along enemy territory with Night Vision Goggles. Zach "Zero" Calahan had his Ghille Suit on and was hiding somewhere in the treeline, waiting for the go to start the assault. The rest of the team were walking near an enemy bunker. Sgt. Shockton then told "Zero" to open fire when the charge went of so they wouldnt be able to find him. Seconds passed. Zero was waiting. All of the sudden BOOM!!! The charge went off.He sniped a triple collateral on 3 enemy Shadow Company. A few minutes later the team had secured the intel and was out,fast because the evacuation chopper, a Pave Low was standing by at a safe distance.The mission was done, and it was over. END TRANSMISSION Chapter 2 "Zero" Afghanistan Day 1 BEGIN TRANSMISSION As the team was falling back, Hundred of enemies were converging. All of the sudden his radio cakled. "Sir, Come in!!! This is Zero! I am being surrounded, agrhh! No! Dont shoot!" He then heard wwhat sounded like a Shadow Company Officer."Don't worry, Zero, I am only your worst nightmare! Hahahahahahaha!"The voice was fimilair. Just then Zeros voice came to life. It sounded afraid. "Who are you? Where are you taking me?" The other voice said "Dont worry.You dont need this anymore.Can you here me, Zeros friends? "Yes,just let Zero go." "Nevermind Zero.I am an old friend.You no me I am -------" . The radio cut off. Who was this man, and what did he want with Zero?" Come on Men! We have to go save Zero!" The team, Spearheaded by Bob, found a building to hide in,and waited until the patrols had left.The heard talking "Why are you here? "There was that voice again."Ill never tall you!"That was Zero.They eged closer to the house where the talking was coming from.It was well placed.Very isolated.bravoAlphaSix placed a breaching charge on the door. It expoloded. Zero and the capturer looked shocked. Zero stared at the team. The capturer had a mask on. Hawk came from behind and untied Zero. Hawk the tied down the masked capturer.He took off the mask. IT was the infamous- TRANSMISSISSION ERROR Chapter 3 "Buckshot" Afghanistan Day 1 REBOOTING TRANSMISSION...STANDBY It was the Infamous General Sheperd. Only one thing had changed. He had an Eyepatch. "Sheperd.... said Bob "Yeah?" Sheperd pulled out a knife, untied himself, pulled out his colt Anaconda, and shot Zero."Nooo!" Screamed Hawk. Bob ran to check on Zero.He checked his pulse, Dead. Bob pulled out his Colt but Sheperd ran."See ya next time."Bob knew what he had to do one thing.The goal the Price and Soap failed. He...Would...Kill...Him. Later Soap woke up. He was at a safe house in Kazakhistan. He looked outside, mountains. He was in a rundown cabin. There was posters with makarov on the wall, with crosshairs on his face. A radio transmission came to life."Soap, this is Auto. I have bad news. "Who died? said Soap, sounding confused. "Zero" He was one of our best..."I know, but I have more. Sheperd..he staggered a second "Shepherd is alive. "Alive! What?" "Yes" He has returned with only an Eyepatch."Soap hung up."PRICE! "What Soap?" Sheperd is alive, and Zero is dead. "I knew it."....Price looked down, speechless. Later Bob couldnt believe it. Sheperd had killed Zero. He was on a Helicopter going to Makarovs Safehouse. "Makarov, we know your listening. "What do you want?" he responded. "We need the location of Sheperd. "Site Hotel Bravo. Same as I told Price. 3 Days Later Bob was arriving at Site Hotel Bravo. Shadow Company High Elites roamed the ground. It was too dangerous. That didnt matter, He was in Squad 1 with John "Bravo Alpha Six" Mishnick, James "Hawk" Pearson and a new guy named Whiskey. Team Two was PFC. Scott Clark, PFC. Edward Johnson, SSgt.Joe "Tank" Jackson, and Cpl. Sam "Blackout" Wades . They sneaked in a room full of Juggernauts. "Check a security room." said Bob "Check. said Blackout Now the were ready to breach Sheperd's Room. They busted down the door. No Sheperd. Intel in the room pointed the to the old ICBM launch facitlity.That couldnt be good. END OF TRANSMISSION Chapter 4 "Suprise Party" Day 4 ICBM Launch Facility Bob knew this mission required stealth. He and his team were moving carefully along the way. There was the ICBM. It was storming, so it was perfect we he cut a power wire, and remain hidden. Team 2 went through a breached part in the wall the found. Carefully evading patrols, they made their way to fire control. They heard a voice, Sheperds voice."So we launch it here if they find me? "He heard typing. He knew they were punching in a code. "Hey Auto."Hawk said." If you dont mind, let me kill him. "Whatever". They breached the door. Every Russian in the room had an AK47. Guns blazed. After a few minutes of heavy fighting, every russian in the room was dead. But then they heard something. Yelling."Oh-uh, thats trouble."Said Bravo Alpha Six."Team 1,Team 2. We have thirteen Nuculear missiles launched. Code black. Are you gonna abort 'em? "Codes? "Bob said. "Sending" Three Minutes Later "Nukes aborted. "Confirmed, destroyed in flight." " We have to get outta here" Hawk said."Whiskey, we have been comprimised, repeat,comprimised!" "Got it." Whiskey answered. Once out side the heard The sound of Whiskeys R700 Tactical. After the had escaped the facility they heard another soun, A Vector. The met up with Whiskey, hid and went to where a vector was still shooting."Flash!" Bob said "Thunda!" Team 1 and Team 2 ran to the sound of the voice. Masked,They uncovered the mask. It was Zero. END TRANSMISSION Chapter 5 "Crashed Party" ICBM Launch Facility Exterior Day 4 BEGIN TRANSMISSION "Zero, How? "Hawk asked. "No time for that, we need to get outta here, questions later. Bob said."And I'm no medic."Lets go!" ''Whiskey came up from behind us shouting. "At least Three hundred enemies converging". "Right." Bob said."You and Zero need to get on the little bird, me and the rest will get on the Pavelow." "Got it."Both Whiskey and Zero replied." "This is team one and team two. We have good news." "What?" "Zeros alive, but we need evac NOW". "Roger, Sending. ETA, 5 minutes." "FIVE MINUTES!!!" Bob and the team were fending for 3 mins when Hawk screamed "Awww, I'm hit. Ugggh. Help!." "Cover me in going to get Hawk!" Bob ran to get Hawk. Three Hundred. Three Hundred enemies. Three hundred guns that could kill him. Bob grabbed Hawk as the helicopter arrived. "AWWW, OWW I'M HIT!" Bob screamed. A bullet riped through his leg. He almost stumbled. But he had to get Hawk to the Chopper."WE ARE AT BINGO FUEL! GET ON!" the pilot screamed. Bravo Alpha Six Went out and got Hawk. Another bullet ripped through Bobs leg. He fell."GET ON NOW!" The pilot screamed. Hawk pulled out a gun."Never."He shot the pilot in the head."Dont worry I know how to fly, just go get Auto."PFC. Scott Clark ran out and grabbed him, getting on right as he helicopter hit bingo. "Were off!" Yelled Hawk,which his bullet was lodged in his foot. '''One Ride Later' Bob was at the US Army Feild Hospital, along with Hawk,who was about to leave. "Hawk ,I have one thing for you.Youre a second Lieutenant now." "I dont deserve it sarge, You saved me." "I know,thats why Im gonna be a Capitian." He laughed. "Oh and Hawk ,youre in charge of team one until I get back, got that?" "Yes sir" Bob didnt bother telling him he had been awarded the Medal of Honor. END TRANSMISSION Chapter 6 "New Guy" Firebase Phoenix, Afghanistan Day 18 2 weeks later BEGIN TRANSMISSION "Heheh, well, Im pretty sure command doesn't know a thing. "Shut up Johnson, go run the pit or somethin'. "Hawk said. "Nah, besides, I'll beat you anyday at The Pit. "Wanna bet?" Hawk asked. "Yeah sure, I mean a Liteutenant can only move so fast."Hawk pulled out a gun and loaded it."Ok, so I run the pit with my USP here and you get your SCAR-H Holographic Sight .I'll go first." 22 seconds later "Try and beat 22.8 seconds."Johnson ran the pit.He felt so embaressed.His time was 42.38 "Well,there ya go,never talk smack." "Yeah but Capitian cant run the pit to save his life." Hawk loaded his USP and stuck it in the face of Johnson. "Without sarge(He still knew him as a sarge)you would be dead right now,so Id shut up." 'Yeah but your mouth dont always know whats goin on." Bravo Alpha Six pulled out a pistol too. "You shut up or Ill shoot ya." "Go ahead,but what will happen to you???" BAS went and talked to Hawk.The agreed what to do. "Well Johnson,Sarge is comin back today.Lets see whet he says." 3 hours later A jeep pulled up.It was Bob.With a new Capitian helmet. "ATTENTION!" Hawk yelled. Everyone but Johnson saluted. "Boy, you better salute" Bob said. END TRANSMISSION Chapter 7 "Crash Landing" Somewhere Over Russia Day 19 The night was quiet, espeacilly with the helicopters special no-noise engine. All of the sudden there was a yell. The team looked down, Some soliders where fighting. They resumed flying. All of the sudden A red light flashed, and beeping. Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep CRASH! The Helicopter crash-landed. A SAM, better know as a Kornet, or KORN, had hit them. The KORN was deadly. Just so proved by the pilots death. There they where, stranded in Russia. They heard rustling and whispers. They quickly moved near a bush.The russians where ready, and were going to town with what they had. T90s, Hinds, Havocs, Trucks, Armored Cars, Mobile SAMs, you name it, they had it. No doubt they thought they where bigger. But they hadn't come here to play firefight, they where here to capture a Russian HVI, named Dimitri. He was very dangerous though. He had a whole T90 under his command. They knew this was risky, but not that it came with a tank. They needed to get to the man stealthily, or he would be evacuated by a helicopter. He was very important, as he knew where they Russians had hid their Nuke. Chapter 8 "Oops" Somewhere in Russia Day 20 BEGIN TRANSMISSION It was the middle of the night. Zero was the only one who had been completely informed.They weren't here to get this "Dimitri " guy.They were here for Sheperd."Zero, turn off night vision,we need you to detonate the C4.Hawk out." "Got it" Zero replied.BOOM! Zero heard metal bending.It was the power line."Alright, they will be there in 50 seconds,repel now." Zero knew how they would find him. They would track the elictric signal.He threw down rope and repeled."Zero, find a good hill to snipe from, we have enemies." "That will be easy, due to the fact that IM FREEZING MY BUT OFF!" he whispered. He didnt find a hill, he found a grassy field that overlooked the facility perfectly MEANWHILE Bob was freezing.They could where any winter gear because that would slow them down "Whiskey, we need you to cover us. Watch for any choppers." "Got it" Bob took a step." AMERICANS!GIVE IT UP! WE KNOW YOU ARE HERE FOR OUR LEADER!" "Oh no......GET DOWN NOW!" Bob whispered EVeryone got down. THE NEXT MORNING Bob took a step. He was inside the Russian HQ.He snuck up behind a chair.Undoubtably were Dimitri was.Bob took out a knife. He grabbed Dimitri by the neck and punched him in the face. He started wavering between stable and blacked out. He had a mask on. Bob hated this. This was war. Not a game of masks. He pulled off the mask. By this time hed had regain all stability."Sheperd." "Yes. WHo else would be here?" " No.No.No.No. No." Bob realized he was backing up. Sheperd grabbed his uniforn collar and punched him in the face. Bob staggered and then fell back, his head banging against a metal desk. He was struggaling to stop blacking out. He blacked out, regain sbility,blacked out and so on.Then he blacked out and Sheperd had something...his Magnum."No.: Bob managed to get out.Sheperd aimed it at his head. He had gotten lucky with bullets last time.Gunshot.Sheperd turned. This wasnt about recognition any more. It was about revenge. Hawk burst in. " PUT THE _______ GUN DOWN! NOW! WE ALREADY CALLED AN EVAC CHOPPER! YOU MIGHT AS WELL GIVE UP!" Hawk looked down.He saw Bob's motionless body."I HATE YOU. YOU DONT NEED ANYTHING ANYMORE!" Hawk drew Desert Eagle.He aimed "Now, we can talk this out, there is no need to shoot." Sheperd said nevously."I DONT WANNA HERE IT. He aimed at his chin. A large gunshot rangout.Sheperd's body droped to the floor. At the last second Hawk had shot Sheperd's chest."QUICK! I NEED A MEDIC!" A medic came in. He started CPR on Bob."We dont have much time.You need to ggo and secure the perimeter while I work on him." "Got it!" Hawk left. The medic knew no one could servive a bullet with that placement.He had 1 chance at saving him, and he was willing to try in if he had to kill himself. END TRANSMISSION Chapter 9 "Rebirth" Somewhere in Iran Day 25 The medic and his team were doing all they could. Bob had an external heart right now and the team of medics were just pulling out the bullet. The medicteam leader had the bullet and threw it in a case. They would find out who made that bullet, and kill him. Another medic pulled out large defibrillators. He had to put on special gloves made with a specfic material or he would die. He charged them and then used then. Bob's heart started, but he was going to have to wake up. 2 HOURS LATER Bob woke up. He didn't remember anything.All he knew, from a paper, was the bullet didn't even penetrate the skull. It was a lucky placement that let him survive.He also knew that in 2 weeks, the scientists would have a positive ID on the bullet manufacturer.Then, he and his team would be inserted to kill him. Bob would have a bandage on his head for about a month. The team had told him that Hawk had killed Sheperd, and the Russians in that area had put up a huge fight, but not for the Army Rangers that came in after them. A scientist walked in."Mr. Shockton, we found out who made the bullet. It's an exact match. We are gathering the team now. Follow me."Bob was thinking, but h followed him. About a third of the way there, Bob asked who it was made by. "Thats all saved for breifing, Mr. Shockton." The scientist replied. Chapters Gallery Please visit here to see the Chapters Gallery. Characters Please visit here to see the characters. Weapons Please visit here to see weapons. Category:FanFiction